one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruno Buccellati Vs Tron Bonne
Bruno Buccellati of Jojo's Bizzare Adventure (Nominated by WowThatHurts) takes on Tron Bonne of Mega Man Legends (Nominated by BonBooker) in round three of the Event Horizon Tournament! Intro (The Nightclub, 0:00-0:44) In a dark Italian street, all is silent until a burglar dressed entirely in black crashes out of a glass window, holding two massive sacks. She runs up to a building and leaps up the walls off of fire escapes and windows until she reaches the roof, and stops. Putting her bags down, she opens one up to show a massive amount of cash, and opens the other one to show a wide assortment of gears and other mechanical parts. Suddenly, her phone rings. She picks it up, and the voice of Mega Man yells at her. She takes off her mask, revealing herself to be Tron Bonne. Mega Man: Tron? Where ARE you? Tron: Just... shopping... yeah, shopping. Why? Mega Man: In the middle of the night? Are you stealing stuff again?! Tron: What?! No, no I’m not! ???: Really? (Eyes of Heaven, 0:00-0:28) Tron looks behind her and sees a tall skinny man hiding in the shadows. He steps out, licking on a lilipop, and the look on his face shows he means business: Bruno Buccellati. Tron: I, uh, I’ll call you back! Love you! Mega Man: Wait, hold on! What???... Tron hangs up while Bruno looks at her. Bruno: I can understand a beggar’s needs, but not only do you not look poor enough to steal, but I have my obligations to defend this gang’s side of the city. Tron: Well, too bad! I’m in a little bit of debt right now, but it’s going to be you and not me who explains that to your boss! With a large clanking noise, two robotic hands grab the side of the roof, and Tron’s Gustaff mech pulls itself into view. She backflips into the cockpit and bashes its fist into its palm, ready for a fight. Bruno sighs, and snaps his fingers. Sticky Fingers, his stand, appears next to him. Bruno: Violence it is then. A pity; I was going to treat you with the respect a young lady deserves. FIGHT!!! 60 (Eyes of Heaven, 0:28-1:17) Tron uses the boosters on her Gustaff to launch forward, and her mech throws a punch. Bruno leaps over it, then immediately ducks to avoid Tron’s spinning clothesline. Switching up, Tron opens fire with her machine gun, and Bruno avoids the attack by rapidly backflipping away and onto another roof, before scraping his hand on the ground and opening up a zipper. He dives down into it, and several bullets follow, but he reappears by opening up another portal right underneath Tron and punching her mech up into the air. Rolling out of the way, he lets the bullets follow, all of which pelt the armour of the Gustaff that fired it. 54 Tron’s mech crosses its arms and creates a giant metal plate shield, and it charges to the ground, attempting to crush Bruno. To stop this, Buccellati summons Sticky Fingers, his stand, in front of him; the Stand catches the mech by the shield, jumps into the air, backflipping over Bruno, and suplexing Tron to the ground. The advantage is short lived as a top-loaded spring knocks Tron back onto her feet, kicking Sticky Fingers in the head and knocking it back. The skull on the front of her mech opens up. Two barrels pop out and spit a stream at the Stand/User duo, and Sticky Fingers jumps in front of Bruno to take the hit. 48 With his stand out of commission, Bruno can’t do anything to stop Tron’s mech from leaping into the air and crashing down next to him, cracking the ground. After punching him three times, it picks him up by the leg and slams him down twice, before holding him upside down and spinning around rapidly. Inside, Tron pulls a lever, and the Gustaff lets go, tossing Bruno off the roof into a nearby building. The Gustaff lands on the ground, and with a snap of Tron’s fingers, every single one of her mechs and machines falls out of the sky next to her. She joins them in a chorus of massive laser beams that ark through the sky before hitting Bruno and destroying the building behind him. When the smoke clears and the mech’s disappear, save for Tron’s, Bruno is still standing, and Sticky Fingers is next to him, ready for more action. 38 Tron: Go! Tron stands up in her robot and extends a flare forward; she fires it at Bruno, who catches it, but the light attracts an army of Servebots forward. They stampede towards Bruno, who commands Sticky Fingers to open up a massive zipper portal in the ground. Both Bruno and his stand fall into the darkness, the army of Servebots follows, and the zipper closes up. Tron stands still, and hears the sounds of a thousand fists flying from underground, before a zipper opens up above her head and the brutally beaten robots fall out of the sky. Tron: What? No! 25 Sticky Fingers exits the portal next, dropping out of the sky and striking the side of the Gustaff with a kick such that it spins its top half around uncontrollably. While Tron spins around inside, Bruno leaps out of the zipper, holding a terrified servebot. Glaring at Tron, he licks the Servebot’s face, tosses it at Tron’s head, bitchslaps her twice and elbows her in the head. 20 Bruno and Sticky Fingers punch and kick rapidly at the Gustaff, double-teaming it from both sides faster than Tron can react. After a bunch of hits, both Bruno and his stand wind up and deliver brutal punches to the side of Tron’s head in the cockpit; while she’s dazed, Bruno hops onto Sticky Fingers’ shoulder, and has his stand launch him high into the air. Sticky Fingers continues to beat on Tron with a few kicks until it jumps up, kicks Tron in the face again, and creates a zipper in the ground with its hands after somersaulting backwards. With a wave of its hand, another Zipper appears in the air behind it, and both portals open up; Bruno flies down from the sky, into the ground, out of the air, and smites Tron’s mech with a kick that sends her flying backwards. 11 (Barrett vs Tron, 0:00-0:11) Bruno: ARRIVEDERCI!!! Bruno waves his hand and Sticky Fingers blasts off after Tron, sliding on the ground and leaving a closed zipper on the floor in its wake. Just as it catches up to the Gustaff, with its arm raised for a punch, Tron dons an evil smile. Clutching both control sticks in the Mech’s cockpit, she jerks them back and ejects herself into the air. While she flies safely out of harm’s way, the Gustaff explodes, sending Sticky Fingers flying right back into Bruno, where the two crash and tumble onto the ground. Far away and up in the air, a Servebot jumps off of Tron’s back and into her arms, and she begins spinning around rapidly in the air with the assistance of a jetpack. 2'' '''Tron': Go! King Servebot! Tron throws the Servebot and it cracks the sound barrier flying towards Bruno and his stand. Midway through its descent, it glows and grows to the size of a ten-foot giant robot, holding an equally sized toy hammer. The King Servebot smashes down with a heavy swing, dissipating Sticky Fingers and leaving Bruno stuck so far in a crater that only his shoes are sticking out. 'K.O!!!' (The Nightclub, 1:32-1:46) Tron picks up the Servebot, which is now reverted to its original size, and coddles it in her arms as she walks away towards the rooftop they came from. Bruno’s foot twitches in the ground as she walks by, not caring of his predicament. Tron: Sucks to be you! Outro The results are in, and this melee's winner is... Tron Bonne! *Votes for the winner: Tron 18, Bruno 10 *Votes for the method: KO 17, Death 1 Misc. Follow Tron's path here Tournament main page is here Category:Event Horizon Tournament Category:MP999 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees